1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rack systems for tools, and more particularly to a frangible rack for mounting in a tool chest drawer having a pre-determined size.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of rack systems exist for organizing and holding tools in a tool chest drawer. Typically, these rack systems include one or more rack members which are capable of securely positioning one or more tools, such as a combination wrench, in a fixed position within the drawer. Thus, a series of tool receiving fixtures may be provided, preferably with some means for the rack to be secured within the drawer. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,168 to Ward for a Drawer Divider System. In that reference, a drawer divider is disclosed which is comprised of an elongated body having a series of recesses formed therein, and a pair of integrally formed sidewall engagement portions on either end of the elongated body.
One problem with rack systems such as those disclosed in the Ward reference is that they are not easily adjustable in length due to the fact that it is formed as a single molded unit with integral sidewall engagement portions. As a result, such racks must be specifically configured for a particular sized drawer. Since there are many different sizes and styles of tool chest drawers, the fixed length of these types of rack systems severely limits their usefulness in mass marketing applications where a variety of drawer sizes must be accommodated. Moreover, even in the case where there are only several different size drawers which must be accommodated, the additional molding costs and shelf space required for manufacturing and stocking rack units of various lengths makes them commercially less attractive than other similar systems.
Typical rack units such as the one disclosed in the Ward reference are often fabricated from a thermoplastic resin such as polypropylene. Such materials are versatile and exhibit substantial toughness when molded in a configuration such as the one disclosed in Ward. For example, when used in products such as those described in Ward, they exhibit structural properties which include a resilience and resistance to breakage when flexed. These features are desirable for tool racks to be used for the purpose disclosed, but cause difficulty when there is a need for a consumer to alter the length of the tool rack for use in a particular size tool chest drawer. In other words, the tool rack is difficult to cut or break to a desired length to fit a particular drawer. Thus, aside from the use of an integral sidewall engagement portion in the Ward reference, a substantial problem is presented in order to provide a rack which can have an adjustable length.
Finally, in addition to the difficulty in fitting integrally molded, single unit rack systems in a particular size tool chest drawer, a further problem remains as to how the side wall engaging portion of the unit can be securely attached to the remainder of the rack once the rack has been cut to size. This is a problem of some concern as the end portion of a rack which has been cut to size will generally not be suitable for receiving a sidewall engagement portion thereon without further cutting and trimming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a rack unit for accommodating a variety of different sized tool chest drawers. It would also be desirable to provide a rack unit which can be fitted to a variety of different sized drawers without the need for specialized cutting or adjustment tools. It would be still further desirable to provide a frangible rack unit which can lockingly engage a resilient end cap at a portion of said rack where a portion of the rack has been removed.